


12 Days of Diakkomas Drabbles

by Mistreve



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, holiday prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 15:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistreve/pseuds/Mistreve
Summary: Diakko themed holiday prompts.





	12 Days of Diakkomas Drabbles

Lights twinkled to life and illuminated the room. Bright colors cast a rainbow over a sea of tinsel. In the center of the silvery explosion sat Akko completely defeated. Diana sighed as she stood up from plugging the lights in. "What did I tell you about the tinsel?" She pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. A long and slow sigh issued from her again.

Akko fell backward and tinsel fluffed up in the air. "You told me to wait until you could help me."

"Look at this mess."

"But, Diaaaannnaaaaa," Akko whined and tilted her head to gaze towards her girlfriend. "It's sooo shiinnnyyyyyy."

Another sigh. "Yes, I suppose it is." Diana couldn't help but laugh as she kicked at some of the shiny plastic strands littering the floor. "Well, I suppose we should put it on the tree." She reached a hand down to help Akko to her feet. As she stood, strands of tinsel fell from Akko's hair, but a great deal stayed clinging to her. Diana snorted and brushed tinsel from Akko's hair. "It's a good thing you're cute." Diana teased and booped Akko on the nose with a wide grin.


End file.
